


Vanilla

by Ineffable_stuff



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley thinks Aziraphale is innocent, He's wrong, M/M, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_stuff/pseuds/Ineffable_stuff
Summary: Crowley adores his angel. He always makes sure not to let his demonic side to overcome him. He knows Aziraphale deserves the purest, slowest, and more lovingly love making of all.Aziraphale disagrees.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 398





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Look I had this in mind and I needed to see it happening. I don't have any excuse or shame.

They became a proper couple shortly after Anathema and Newt got married. And the definition of couple, in this case, is that they were both aware that the other agreed on them being a couple. It was established, accepted, and labeled. A relationship that was at least a hundred years old, but both thought that they were the only ones to think it existed. It had been real since World war two. But they spoke about it as they were left alone under the stars after a beautiful pagan wedding.

Wine had a lot to do with it.

Crowley cried while kissing his angel. In his head, this seemed like a ineffable, pure and divine moment, only compared to the beauty of Eden.

In reality, he was drunk and sobbing on the other’s chest.

But things were always like that. Aziraphale was his constant contact with what he was forbidden to have. He remembered the life before he fell as something pure, free of any evil, of any bad intention. And the Angel was the embodiment of that.

Although he could be a big bastard sometimes. But hey, 6 thousand years of dealing with humans can do that, right?

Still an angel. Still pure.

Aziraphale remembered that night as the moment he realized that Crowley was going to be someone else entirely. Because the demon was different for each person - cool and confident for other demons, effortlessly scary for most humans and rude to compensate his softness to Aziraphale. But that’s about their friendship.

All that effort was unnecessary if they were a couple. So Aziraphale was very eager to see what ‘boyfriend Crowley’ would be like.

That night when the wedding ended and Crowley confessed his feelings among tears and sobs, they kissed for at least half an hour, never wanting to part their lips for the rest of eternity. But their mouths eventually got separated in order to reach the closest roof they could find. Which happened to be the Bentley.

“This reminds me of Titanic,” Aziraphale commented, after they cuddled up on the back seat.

“What?”

“Nothing,” the angel said.

Their love was perfectly romantic that night. Crowley moved slowly, gently, careful not to hurt him, praising him, saying repeatedly how much he was loved and how this was the best moment of his eternity. He stayed on top of him the whole time, and they kissed before, during and after their orgasm.

Truly ineffable.

It was hard, after a while. Three years, in fact.

Sometimes Crowley thought he was going to melt. Avoiding sleep was his first action to control his growing impulses, because in his dreams, Aziraphale was as far from an angel as - well, any demon.

They were having sex. Lots of sex. Sometimes more than once a day. Sometimes three times a day. It could be more if they weren’t spending an hour cuddling afterwards each time. But all that activity was just making him more frustrated.

Not to mention the guilt.

Because although he loved taking his angel in his arms up to the bed and slowly undressing him, there was this huge part of his brain who wanted to pull down his old styled trousers and fuck him behind the shelves while a customer goes through the Law section.

_ Bad demon! _

And this stupid part of his brain liked to make an appearance every single time they were together.

A good night at the Ritz. Dinner, wine. Smiles. Compliments.

_ You look gorgeous. _

_ You too, my dear. _

_ I love your eyes. _

_ I love you all. _

No one needed desserts when the two were around.

And then there was the subtle hints. Poor angel, should feel so embarrassed. Crowley felt bad that he’d allow Aziraphale to go through the need of showing his interest. An innuendo while eating. A hand on his lap. A lick of finger. It was cute, but of course the angel should feel dirty while making sure that Crowley knew his intent. He should tell him that it was okay, he could take the initiative if he preferred. But that part of him that wanted to fuck him senseless used these little moments as aperitif.

_ Imagine him begging. _

Aziraphale loved those dinners. He loved the look on Crowley’s face when he licked Chantilly off his fingers. If there was one thing he was proud of, was making his lover hard in the middle of the restaurant. That night was one of those nights. He was decided to try harder. See where this goes. No way Crowley, who pushed him against a wall for much less, would spend his eternity making slow love to him.

He smiled as the waiter brought them his favorite wine. Crowley watched him finishing an entire glass.

“You always know what I like, my dear. But tonight I want something stronger,” he said.

This had to be understood. Crowley couldn’t really think he was so innocent as to mean anything else.

“Whisky, maybe?”

Aziraphale choked. A lady in the nearest table chuckled. The waiter tapped his own forehead.

But three years of being caressed, adored, taken care of, proved that yes, Crowley could think that. It was fun, he couldn’t deny. Because it was very evident how the demon would control himself like a teenager not to be rough with Aziraphale. And these little struggles made it incredibly tempting to tease him.

“Something to make my legs weak, yes,” he answered, moving his feet to tease Crowley’s under the table.

“The check, please,” the demon immediately ordered.

  
  


The reason why Crowley wasn’t hard while driving the Bentley was demonic miracle. He had to suppress that reaction for the 4 minutes that took to leave the car in front of a “non parking” sign. Poor angel, didn’t hide his own arousal. But he’d take care of him soon.

They entered the bookshop and the demonic miracle was gone. Door locked, jackets thrown away, they glued themselves on each other.

They were breathing heavily, both of them. Aziraphale always gets blushed when this happens. To add to the cuteness, the angel would always protest if Crowley miracles away their clothes. He likes to do it the human way. Slowly, romantically.

But all the demon currently wants is to make any fabric between his cock and Aziraphale stop existing.

The kiss is deepened. Aziraphale holds his neck, pushes him closer. His erection pressed against Aziraphale’s body. A wave of heat spreads through his legs and lower abdomen. He can feel his cock leaking precum. The angel’s fingers trace a path on the back of his head. They hum, moan in each other’s mouth.

“Ugh, fuck,” he says, without realizing he said it out loud. Damn clothes. Damn everything.

He holds Aziraphale’s waist. He’s about to force him to turn over.

_ Bad demon! _

Crowley holds his breath and moves away. It’s almost like losing an orgasm. He stops and starts over. Slowly. A warmer kiss.

“Bed?” he asks.

Aziraphale didn’t know what to answer for a few seconds. That’s because he wanted to scream, not answer. He seriously thought this would be it. Crowley would turn him back and push him against the couch to fuck him. The hand on his neck was surely doing the trick - Crowley was very sensitive there. Moaning, pressing his cock. Everything was right. How the demon preferred to stop and even suggest to walk all the way upstairs for the bed - when there were plenty of good surfaces here - was so frustrating.

It all comes down to what sex is, he knew.

Humans had the help of demons to make sex into something they should be cautious about.

But God had literally made two human beings and told them to populate the Earth. That’s a lot of sex. Life depended on sex as much as it depended on eating. Aziraphale loved these instinctive human pleasures. Eating. And sex.

There was nothing wrong with being very peckish with food. Or wanting more than just swallowing things. Savoring, testing new flavours, exotic dishes, combinations. There was nothing wrong with going beyond vanilla.

But demons, they had to make it seem wrong. It wasn’t Aziraphale’s fault, so it wasn’t fair.

So the angel didn’t answer anything. He wasn’t about to smile, nod and go upstairs. Because Crowley wanted it as much as he did.

Aziraphale simply fell to his knees, unzipped those tight jeans, and freed Crowley’s cock. Before the demon could process what was happening, he opened his mouth under his length, offering more space than necessary. He didn’t want to just blow him. He wanted the demon to do as he wanted. Aziraphale knew what he wanted.

Crowley’s mind wasn’t the toughest thing to control right now. The most difficult part were his knees. He stood there, watching the angel with his open mouth, staring back at him, waiting, and couldn’t bring himself to move.

His cock had a different reaction. It didn’t just freeze like its owner. A drop of precum formed at the slit until it leaked on Aziraphale’s tongue. Then it twitched as if trying to wake Crowley up to the reality going on.

_ We’re doing this or not mate? _

He swallowed - only to find that his throat was dry as sand. He moved his hips forward and his cock went inside the angel’s mouth. Aziraphale didn’t move his head. All stimulation would come from Crowley alone. His urges depended on fucking this angel’s mouth.

“Ngk”

He moved his hips slowly, which was agonizing. But he couldn’t just go full speed in Aziraphale’s mouth.

Even if this was exactly what he wanted to do.

“Angel, this is not… I’m not… just… careful,” Crowley tried to say.

As a response, Aziraphale held Crowley’s hip with both hands and burrowed his cock in his throat.

Maybe that would show him that Aziraphale was very willing to go rough. Because Crowley’s knees trembled, his voice got stuck in his mouth, and only weird noises came out. Aziraphale thought he’d come if he continued deepthroating him, so he pulled out and kissed the tip of his cock before standing up.

“I don’t feel like using the bed tonight, if that’s okay, my dear.”

Crowley’s eyes were so blown that there was barely any yellow in them.

“Hm?”

Just one more push. They were almost there. With any luck, Crowley’s brain would understand this century.

Aziraphale turned his back on him and walked away, stripping as he did so. When he reached the couch, he was entirely naked. How would he make this easier for the confused demon?

Ah, yes.

He put one foot on the couch and held the back of it, bending over. From this position he couldn’t see Crowley or how he reacted to this. He could only feel. And he felt the demon sliding his lubed cock in his arse within seconds.

He didn’t know where to hold. This was new. Entirely new. Fuck, his cock went in so deep. Aziraphale was spread open for him. The height was perfect, the angle meant he could thrust against his prostate, the sight was hot as the bottom of hell.

Even if he still thought Aziraphale was some pure being who could only be fucked gently, Crowley had lost all control over that. He was pounding fast, hard, and his whole body was working to make it even harder. Without thinking, he pulled Aziraphale’s hair, and almost blamed himself for it, if the angel hadn’t moaned and clenched around his cock as a response.

He tried a slap. His free hand palmed the angel’s arse with a loud noise, then gripped it to keep it still as he pounded against him. Aziraphale’s knees buckled. He had to hold him in place until none of them could trust their legs and the angel knelt on the couch for better support.

“Keep doing that, love. Keep doing that. Don’t stop. Don’t stop,” Aziraphale moaned. His cock was bouncing hard as a rock with the pounding. Still untouched, it was causing stains that would need to be miracled clean later, dripping long streaks of precum. The pleasure was pooling in a completely different manner. Instead of focused on his dick, the hard and fast penetration was spreading that heat through his legs. It was mind blowing and incomprehensible. Every inch of his body that was in contact with Crowley was its own erogenous zone. The hair pulling sent shivers down his spine and made his scalp understand what an orgasm is.

“I’m gonna come, dear, I’m gonna…”

His cock twitched upwards, spurting his cum in five pulsating waves. Each of them had him moaning and gritting his teeth. In the last one, his legs had no strength to even hold him while kneeling. So, unintentionally, he lowered his back, and Crowley’s cock popped out.

“Angel,” he heard him moan.

“Wherever you want, dear.”

Aziraphale turned towards him, sitting on the couch where he had just cum all over. Crowley nearly came as the angel clenched with his orgasms. A few seconds more and he’d have filled him. But Aziraphale couldn’t keep still.

He wouldn’t complain, though.

The angel leaned forward, offering his mouth and face to take him. The memory of how he’d always miracle away any fluids, thinking the angel would feel disgusted by it, did cross his mind as he gave himself two firm strokes to start spurting his cum on the angel’s cheek and lips, to his delight. Not satisfied, Aziraphale finished the job by sucking him clean.

“Angel, I...we...I’m not…”

Aziraphale stood up and hooked himself on his neck.

“Now we can go to bed, my dear.”

Three years. That’s how long sex was vanilla for them. Compared to the rest of eternity, Aziraphale was sure that this would become a funny story someday. The kind of thing he’d like to mention to torture Crowley into remembering how he thought his angel was too vanilla. And one day Crowley would listen to this memory, curse himself in shame and shut Aziraphale’s mouth with his cock.


End file.
